


joy lighting his soul

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Stiles stands before Derek, in front of his dad and friends, and can’t stop the smile from overtaking his face.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	joy lighting his soul

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3

Stiles stands before Derek, in front of his dad and friends, and can’t stop the smile from overtaking his face. His goofy smile.

Derek has a similar smile, multicolored eyes shining brightly and bunny teeth in full display.

Joy feels like it’s bubbling inside him, seeping out from every pore.

He can’t believe they finally made it here. From hate to hate boners to lust to admiration to understanding to love. It was a wild ride, but one he’d take over and over again to get to Derek.

Lydia starts, “We are gathered here today,” and the world goes silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Rend Collective


End file.
